


Reading Into It

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confusion, First Dates, Heartbreak, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage asks Crypto on a date and he actually says yes. But then things change.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 26





	Reading Into It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me and a friend of mine last week and today. I’m Mirage, they’re Crypto.
> 
> I should note things weren’t as bitter in real life. Partly I was venting, and partly it seemed more in character for the boys.
> 
> The ice cream place is inspired by Nokomis Groves. I don’t live in the same state, but have been several times and highly recommend it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Can I ask you something?_

It was the middle of the night, and yet his phone was buzzing. Rolling over in bed, Crypto saw Mirage’s number.

**_What?_ **

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

A date. Elliott Witt, the practical jokester, was asking Crypto on a date. He swallowed, heart tugging in two directions.

**_Sure. What did you have in mind?_ **

_Really? Okay. I was thinking ice cream at that place a few minutes away._

**_Deal._ **

Mirage got there first. The ice cream place was a brick building, a sliding window embedded into the wall. He’d found the place after the third season started and immediately fell in love with it.

Sitting on a bench, he waited. No one else was around, which seemed weird on a hot day. 

He was wearing a yellow raglan shirt and black jeans. Crossing his legs, Mirage removed a pebble from the tread of his combat boots.

Crypto slowly approached. The only thing missing was his jacket, which made sense given the heat. He gave a curt wave.

“You still paying?”

“Only for my own, remember?” Mirage’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Nice to see you too.”

They ordered soft-serve cones (orange for Mirage and chocolate-vanilla swirl for Crypto), then returned to the bench. Mirage took a bite and smiled.

“You’ve really never been here before?”

“I’m a private person.” Crypto picked up some ice cream with his spoon, staring at it for a moment. Taking a bite, he nodded. Mirage grinned.

“Is that a smile I see you trying to sup...supre...hide?”

“Shut up.” But Crypto’s expression didn’t change.

Nothing extraordinary happened. Just two friends eating ice cream and chatting about life.

That night, Crypto was getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed. Another text from Mirage.

_Thanks again for the date._

**_Yeah. Wasn’t expecting your outfit._ **

_You saying I looked handsome?_

**_Your words, not mine._ **

_Come on, admit it._

Crypto rolled his eyes, suppressing another grin.

**_Your hair looked nice._ **

_Thanks. Yours too._

He crawled into bed, shutting off the light. An hour later, Crypto’s phone buzzed again.

_You’re awesome, you know that?_

**_Thanks._ **

The scale weighing his heart tipped off to the left.

They didn’t see each other much after that. The Games continued, the boys always on different teams. Mirage shot Crypto once, which he returned with an EMP bomb. It was all in good fun.

A week after their date, Mirage found himself tinkering in his room. They’d discussed making upgrades to his decoys. Maybe it could even be another date.

**_Crypto, you awake?_ **

_Yah. What’s up?_

**_You still want to help with my decoys._ **

It took the hacker a minute to answer.

_Yes. But not as a date._

Mirage’s heart leapt into his throat. Not as a date? But…

**_Just friends?_ **

_Don’t want to strain things._

Realization dawned on him. Mirage gulped.

**_Did I embarrass you somehow?_ **

_What?_

**_The date. I asked you as a display of...romance._ **

_I know._

**_So why…?_ **

_Wasn’t sure how I felt. Now I know._

Oh. Mirage pushed away from the desk, heart pounding. His brain was going a million miles an hour.

**_I wish you had told me, Crypto._ **

_I know. That was my fault._

“Yeah it is,” he muttered under his breath. Setting his phone down, Mirage fell onto his bed. He pulled the covers right around him.

_Does this make us enemies again?_

**_No. Just need a minute to figure myself out._ **

_I’m sorry._

**_I can tell. You don’t normally come out and say it._ **


End file.
